Chapter 407
To Destroy My Very Body is the 407th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Makarov calls on members of Fairy Tail to come to Lumen Histoire in the guild's basement while telling Doranbolt to join them as he will be needed to erase everyone's memory of it later on. Meanwhile, Igneel takes Acnologia and their battle higher in the sky in order to be able to fight without holding back. Mard Geer tells his contenders about the purpose of the creation of the Etherious as Gray enters the fight as a new Devil Slayer. Summary As everyone questions what Lumen Histoire is, Makarov tells everyone to go to Fairy Tail's basement and all who hear him agree except for Elfman, who, still feeling guilty for destroying the guild, opts to stay behind. Individualizing his Telepathy, Makarov calls for Doranbolt to come as well, as he needs to erase everyone's memories when Lumen Histoire's use ends, including his own. Then, as everyone shuffles around, he silently wonders exactly what Lumen Histoire is. In the sky, Igneel and Acnologia continue their battle, but Igneel lures Acnologia above the clouds, where he states rather adamantly that he will no longer have to hold back against the Dragon. In response, Acnologia states that they will not fight; he will simply kill Igneel. Concurrently, Mard Geer continues to sit in his throne and telepathically asks Kyôka if she's done yet, egging her to activate Face, but receives no response and instead allows her to continue her fight with Erza, during which she tells the Fairy Tail Mage that the ultimate destiny of the Etherious is to return to Zeref. Sting then asks Mard what their reasoning is for destroying the continent's Magic Power, which he states is to unseal E.N.D., Zeref's strongest Demon, and then promptly "return to his side." When Rogue questions this, Mard Geer explains that at their genetic level, the Etherious have a singular driving instinct: return to Zeref's side. Reminding everyone that Zeref was cursed with immortality and eternal youth, and desires to die, Mard reveals that he created the Etherious so that they could kill him. He then explains that E.N.D., Zeref's ultimate masterpiece, was mysteriously sealed back inside its book, and that even with Earth Land's overflowing Magic Power, the seal remained unbroken; Mard states that they'll revive E.N.D. by destroying Magic and then kill Zeref, as that is both their wish. With Sting stating that he's getting humanity wrapped up in his plans, Mard counters that when one walks, they step on the weeds in their way. Mard then attacks the Dragon Slayers with a giant flower and nearly deals a fatal blow, until that is he is stopped by Gray, who freezes not only the flower, but also Mard's arm. Giving Natsu back the scarf he got from Igneel, Gray tells Mard he's a Devil Slayer and that he's going to defeat him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Igneel vs. Acnologia *Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Terepashī}} * ** Curses used * Spells used * * Abilities used * Navigation